bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 26
The Final Match! Phoenix Grand Prix! is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on September 22, 2013 and September 29, 2013 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Ryoma finally regained his true heart after his battle with Kamon. However, he lost consciousness immediately after. While his condition appears to be a natural collapse, it is possible that Ryoma's vital energy has been lowered and that he may not wake up. Commissioner Tenpouin, who is aware of this situation, gives Kakeru and Kamon the option of whether they want the finals to take place or not, but Kakeru leaves it up to Kamon. Kamon insists they shouldn't worry. And so, the final match to decide the #1 in the B-Daman world begins; Kamon & Ultimate Drive=Garuburn VS Kakeru & Ultimate Rising=Dracyan. The finals of the Phoenix Grand Prix, Meteor Bomber, commence! Part 2 Major Events *Triple=Gillusion was revealed to have been put under lockdown at WBMA Headquarters after Kamon's battle with Ryoma in the previous episode. *Sumi joins B-Der Ryu as the commentator, along with a special guest; Master Horikawa. *Kamon and Riki go up against each other in Meteor Bomber Infinity, where you have to score more points than your opponent within the time limit. *Ryoma is haunted in his coma by a vision of the B-Animals of Right=Drake, Left=Starion, and Triple=Gillusion. *At the end of the episode, the Kirin B-Daman itself reawakens within the vault with a sinister chuckle, *Kamon defeats Riki in the final match of the Phoenix Grand Prix, winning the tournament. *Ryoma awakens from his comatose state, but faints due to having his life energy taken from him by Triple=Gillusion. *The Kirin B-Daman itself makes trouble one last time by attempting to control Kamon again, but is thwarted. *The Phoenix B-Animal returns, healing Ryoma and providing the power to subdue Gillusion. *Spike=Phoenix and Triple=Gillusion are sealed away on Phoenix Battle Island by the B-Masters. *Ryoma resigns as Grand B-Master and promotes Kamon to the position. *Rising=Dracyan is revealed to have a younger brother B-Daman. *In the epilogue sequence, Kagero is no longer blacklisted and was seen pursuing Hagataki. *In addition, Ryoma finds work at B-Junk. Characters *Kamon Godai *Riki Ryugasaki *Byakuga Shiranui *Genta Ankokuji *Aona Godai *Gogyo Godai *Himiko Godai *Samuru Shigami *Mitsuru Hachisuka *Kagero Ogami *Yukihide Washimura *Novu Moru *Derek Watari *Hugo Raidoh *Simon Sumiya *Sumi Inaba *Takakura *B-Der Ryu *Tama *Natsumi Inaba *Ruri Tenpouin *Agent Chaos *Ryoma Godai *Master Horikawa (Special Appearance) *Hagataki (credits epilogue only) *Sumiya family (credits epilogue only) *Mrs. Ryugasaki (credits epilogue only) *Ryudo Tsunotsuki (credits epilogue only) *Basara Kurochi (credits epilogue only) *Akira Saigo (credits epilogue only) *Samuru's father (credits epilogue only) *Ms. Yamashiro (credits epilogue only) B-Daman *Drive=Garuburn (Kamon's) *Spike=Garuburn (Kamon's) *Rising=Dracyan (Riki's) *Spike=Phoenix *Ultimate Drive=Garuburn (Kamon's) *Ultimate Rising=Dracyan (Riki's) *Kreis=Raydra (Byakuga's) *Gatling=Deathshell (Genta's) *Sonic=Dravise (Samuru's) *Assault=Dragren (Novu's) *Triple=Gillusion *Thunder Dracyan (Tama's; named "Dracyan Jr") Featured B-Dabattles Trivia *As of now, this episode is the last episode of the Cross Fight saga overall. *This is also the second episode where Drive=Garuburn yells very loudly at Kamon, first one being the first episode. *It is also the second episode where Triple=Gillusion used its mind control abilities on Kamon, but this time the latter overcame it. *This is the only episode where Simon's family is seen. *This is the only episode where Tama had spoken in the series. *Ms. Yamashiro and Akira Saiga is only seen in this episode. Video Gallery Part 1 Part 2 Dasdsada.jpg Dfdfs.jpg The 4 Grand B-Daman.jpg Sdsadasdada.png sfasdasda.jpg Kakeruandothers.jpg Shumon kazoku.jpeg AonaandHimiko.jpg 20130929094751ec6.jpeg 20130929124831da1.jpeg 2013092910060213d.jpeg 2013092913115016a.jpeg 20130929125752d26.jpeg